


Taste of a Future

by Polarissruler



Series: Lands of Magic - April Writing [2]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Candy, F/M, Lands of Magic Challenge Community, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarissruler/pseuds/Polarissruler
Summary: A pair of thieves had stolen far more candy than they could ever eat.
Relationships: Isaac Dian/Miria Harvent
Series: Lands of Magic - April Writing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725952
Kudos: 2





	Taste of a Future

"Hey, Isaac!" A hand promptly broke from the mighty pile of chocolates, sending red and yellow warps everywhere. "Can you hear me?"

Another part of the delicious mountain responded with muffled sounds. It shuffled, someone trying to swim up from the boundless sea of colorful packets. "I can, Miria!"

They lay in the sweet pile, as if it was the softest mattress ever, moving only to pick up another piece of candy. Dark chocolate, bitter like their past. White chocolate as shiny as their future. Strawberry chocolate, sweeter than their present.

"Will we ever manage to eat all of those sweets?" Miria peeled the golden folio and bit off a piece of the chocolate - this one tasting like fresh mint. "I don't think the pile will ever end!"

"Don't you see, Miria?" Isaac pushed himself out of the pile, causing a minor avalanche of sweets. "We aren't going to eat them all at once."

"Aren't we?" Miria looked at her half-eaten chocolate bar. "But you said we were going to feast like the Great Eastern Emperors."

"No, no, no," Isaac explained his new, even more brilliant idea. "You know how candy never rots?" After Miria's nod, Isaac continued. "Since we are thieves, we will have to go on the run at some point. We will need provisions, and —" Isaac opened another package "— we are going to eat the excess candy then!"

"Oh, Isaac, you are so clever!" Miria found another bar in a shiny green warping, but before she opened it, she threw it back. "No, we are keeping them!"

"Don't worry, Miria!" Isaac gently threw a red box in her direction. "We have so much candy that we are never going to run out!"


End file.
